The present invention relates to a rubber blanket and to a device for fastening a rubber blanket on a rubber blanket cylinder of a rotary printing press. The blanket has at least one reinforcement rail at one of its ends. This reinforcement rail extends beyond the width of the blanket and is useable to secure the blanket to a cylinder.
A rubber blanket tensing device is known from DE 196 16 337 A1. Each end of the rubber blanket is provided with a suspension rail. Here, a first, or leading, end is brought into a lateral cutout of the cylinder channel, and a second, or trailing, end is radially pulled into the channel by a tensing strip and is tensed in this way.
DE 78 20 773 U1 discloses a rubber blanket with suspension rails. The suspension rails protrude past the width of the rubber blanket.
The object of the present invention is directed to providing a rubber blanket and a device for fastening a rubber blanket.
In accordance with the present invention, this object is attained by providing the rubber blanket with at least one reinforcement rail at one end. Both blanket ends can have reinforcement rails. These reinforcement rails may have a height that is at least twenty times the thickness of the blanket. The rail or rails have a length greater than the width of the blanket. This length extends past the width of the blanket. The protrusion works with a blanket fastening device.
The advantages which can be achieved by the present invention reside, in particular, in that only a narrow visible tensioning or securement channel is provided, so that a large printing length can be achieved with the rubber blanket cylinder. Neither a tensioning spindle nor a tensioning strip are required for this simply and dependably operating device.